


Returning Home Returning Feelings

by PeachSSodaPop



Series: But this might take all night [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, i don't know how to tag, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop
Summary: Adam suddenly moves back to his hometown where Shiro lives, and Shiro realizes something about himself





	Returning Home Returning Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to my other fanfic But this might take all night but you don't have to read that to understand what's going on here.

There are many things Shiro would have expected that afternoon, things like him coming home from work and crashing on the couch or maybe him drinking coffee and watching mind numbing tv shows until dinner. Getting a text from his high school best friend who he hadn’t talked to in months was certainly not one of them. 

Adam: Hey Shiro I have some good news

Adam had gone to college out of state while Shiro had stayed in their home town of Altea. He had come to visit during the summers but after he graduated he hadn’t had the time to come visit again, and slowly their conversations dwindled in both length and frequency. He opened his phone deciding to reply, who knows the next time they’d talk.

Shiro: Did you finally manage to find someone who’s willing to date you  
Adam: Rude and no  
Shiro: Then what’s the news?  
Adam: I’m moving back to Altea!

Shiro’s eyes widened. The last time they had talked Adam wasn’t sure if he would ever want to move back to Altea. He wondered what could have changed his mind since then. 

Shiro: Really? You’re not pulling my leg right?  
Adam: Really. You’re still living there right?  
Shiro: Of course. When are you moving  
Adam: I should be moving into my new place in two weeks from now

Three weeks ago had you told Shiro that he’d be helping Adam move into his new apartment he probably would have called you a liar, but here he was helping Adam carry an old armchair into his apartment. They set it on the floor and looked around the place. Everything else had been moved in so the floor of the living room was covered in boxes. Adam turned to Shiro and gave him a big smile. Shiro smiled just looking at it and he swears his heart skipped a beat, it had been so long since he had seen it in person. 

“Thanks so much for helping me move everything. I’m sure you want to go home now though and rest. I need to start unpacking everything,” Adam said.

Shiro was a little disappointed he wouldn’t be able to spend more time with Adam but he quickly dismissed the feeling. He was tired and Adam did need to unpack his things, anyway now that Adam had moved back they’d have plenty of time to hang out.

“Yeah , I’ll see you later then,” Shiro said and waved.

When Shiro got home he laid down on his couch. He couldn’t get Adam out of his mind. Since the last time he had seen him he must have started working out because he was no longer a scrawny tig. No matter how hard he tried his mind kept returning to his arms. After the arms his smile always came. He had never felt that way from just a smile. He couldn’t be falling for Adam, no way. He was straight wasn’t he? He thought back to his teenage years. People had always asked him if there was anyone he liked and he always said no, he didn’t really think about the girls in his school. He just thought he was a bit of a late bloomer and later he would be crushing on all sorts of girls. He’s 24 now and he still doesn’t crush on girls. Shiro shot up and pulled out his phone.

Shiro: LANCE I THINK I MIGHT BE GAY  
Lance: oh woah dude  
Lance: im in class right now but i get out in 5 we can continue your little crisis

Those five minutes were probably the longest five minutes Shiro had ever experienced and hopefully ever experienced. Finally his phone vibrated and his arm immediately shot over and grabbed it.

Lance: so what brought on ur little crisis here

Shiro: Adam moved back I think I might have a crush on him  
.  
Lance: oh dang what makes you think you have a crush on him

Lance: i didnt even know you get crushes

Shiro: I've never had a crush before

Lance: never??

Shiro: Never, and now I keep thinking about him and his muscles and his smile

Shiro: His lips looked so soft and his eyes are so pretty

Shiro: I want to make him feel more loved than anyone else in his life has ever made him feel

Lance: dude

Lance: you have it so bad

Lance: i think you are gay

Shiro: Oh my god what do I do

Lance: adam just moved back so you might want to wait a bit before doing anything

Lance: but once you think hes settled enough you should confess your feelings

Lance: Adam’s bi right

Shiro: yeah

Lance: then there’s no problem of him not being into dudes

Lance: and i doubt if he rejected you it would ruin years of a great friendship

Shiro: Thank you Lance

Lance: no prob bob

Lance: now are you good cause I still have to drive home

Shiro: yeah I’m good

 

Later that week Shiro got a text from Adam asking to hang out and that’s how he found himself in Balmera Coffee nervously waiting for Adam. Adam had wanted to try the place out and Shiro had just hoped that neither Allura nor Shay would be there to tease him. His luck however had run dry somewhere, probably when Adam moved back, because both Allura and Shay were working when he showed up. Allura walked over to him and smirk on her face.

“ Hey Shiro, what’s making you so nervous?” She asked the smirk remaining on her face.

“Nothing,” He quickly replied.

“How fast your foot is tapping said otherwise,” She said pointing to his leg which he was bouncing too quickly for it to be considered normal. He glared at her for a second then the bell jingled and his head quickly turned towards the door. Adam stood there, his eyes traveled across the building before landing on him. He smiled and walked over.

“I hope you didn’t wait too long,” He said.

“Not long at all,” Shiro said.

Allura still hadn’t moved yet, “ When you two want to order something me and Shay are at the counter,” she said then finally left the two alone.

“Do you know her?” Adam asked.

“Yeah she’s a friend of mine,” Shiro replied.

“Just a friend?” Adam asked, he looked a bit concerned.

“Yeah, she’s too young for me there’s like a seven year age difference. You’ve met her before that’s Allura,” Shiro quickly said.

His concerned look quickly went away, “Good she definitely looks too young for you. Thought I was gonna have to have an intervention with you,”

“Are you saying I look old?” Shiro asked jokingly offended.

Adam smirked, “Maybe I am,”

“ Adam I’m so hurt. I help you move all your things and you repay me by calling me old,” Shiro said before dissolving into laughter with Adam.

Finally their laughter dies down and Adam looks at the menu on the wall, “You’ve been here before right? I’m assuming since you’re friends with an employee,” 

“Yeah, this is the only place I go for coffee. Some of my friends work here so if I ever went anywhere else and they found out I’d never hear the end of it,” Shiro said.

Adam laughed then spoke again, “Got any recommendations then?” 

Shiro thought for a second, “Their lattes are pretty good,”

Adam nodded and continued to look at the menu, a few minutes later they got up and went to go order.

Allura and Shay were talking and laughing when they got to the counter, when Allura caught the sight of the two of them out of her eye she stopped laughing and the smirk from earlier returned to her face.

“Shiro I assume you want your regular?” She asked, Shiro nodded then she turned to Adam and the smirk changed to a genuine smile, “and what would you like sir?”

“Can I get a medium vanilla latte?” 

Allura rung them up while Shay started to work on their coffee.

“Your total is 7.20,” Allura said after a moment. Adam and Shiro looked at eachother realizing they hadn’t decided who would pay.

“I’ll pay,” they said at the same time.

“I’ll pay for the drinks and you can pay the tip. You did just move after all,” Shiro said. Adam nods and Shiro handed Allura his money and she smirked at him again. Adam placed his money in the tip jar next to the register and then they go and sit back at their table. 

“Neither of us got food,” Shiro said, “We’ll have to get something next time. I know the guy who bakes most of the stuff here and it’s really good,” 

“And next time I’ll pay,” Adam said.

“Not if I pay faster,” Shiro said.

“ I’ll just have to pay ahead of time then,” Adam said.

“I’m sure my friends would let you do that just to torture me,” Shiro said, and they both laugh.

Adam took a drink of his coffee and Shiro sees his arms. The flannel he was wearing had the sleeves rolled up allowing Shiro to see his forearms. They’re definitely more muscular than the last time he saw them. Underneath the sleeves his arms tug a little on the fabric. Shiro swallowed and hoped that Adam didn’t notice he is totally checking out his arms.

“Have you been working out lately?” Shiro asked.

“Oh yeah I have, and looks like you’ve kept up with the gym too,” Adam said, “You’ll have to show me which gym you go to so we can work out together,”

“Yeah,” Shiro said.

They hang out for 20 minutes there before Adam gets a phone call. He walked away for a moment to take it, and Allura walked over.

“So who’s that?” She asked smirking.

“Adam my friend from high school,” Shiro said.

“That’s Adam? He’s changed,” She said.

“Yeah,” Shiro replied looking over at Adam admiring his arms again.

“You are completely head over heels for him,” Allura said with a small giggle.

“I-I’m not!” Shiro said quickly and maybe a bit too loudly because some of the other customers look over at him.

“You are! You better get with him and let me have a role in your wedding!” Allura said.

“I don’t even know if he likes me back,” Shiro said.

“Hmm well I have a feeling he does,” Allura said.

“What makes you say that,” Shiro asked.

“I’ve been watching you two this whole time.”

“That’s not creepy at all,” Shiro muttered.

Adam walked back over and Allura left. He looked a bit disappointed, “I have to go, my mom wants to see me. You want to meet up Monday and we can go to your gym?”

Shiro’s smile fell for a moment when Adam said he had to go but returned when he brought up the gym. “Yeah I’ll pick you up at 6 after we get off work,”

Adam nodded, “Sounds great, I’ll see you then,” 

“See you then,” Shiro said.

When Shiro showed up at Adam’s house on Monday he realized he had made a big mistake. A really really big mistake. Adam walked up to his car in a tight shirt and shorts. While he definitely wasn’t as muscular as himself he still had enough muscle to send him into a gay panic. 

“How have you been?” Adam asked. 

Shiro took a moment to find his voice and make sure when he spoke it sounded normal and not like he was 6 feet deep in a gay panic. “I’ve been good how about you?”

“I’ve been pretty good,” Adam said. The rest of the car ride continued with mostly small talk.

When they got to the gym Shiro went even deeper into his gay panic. There was nothing to distract him like the road could when he was driving. He kept glancing at Adam as Shiro showed him his routine. He liked what he saw. He really really like what he saw. Adam might have been super sweaty but he still wanted to kiss him all over his face. He really needed to stop getting distracted by Adam or he might end up making a fool of himself. 

When they finally finished Shiro felt slightly relieved. Shiro drove Adam back to his house and while he was relieved he would be done with the gay panic he was sad to have to say goodbye. When they arrived Adam began to talk.

“Hey there’s gonna be a party at my place Wednesday. My mom wanted to get the family together to celebrate me coming back. You think you could come?” Adam asked.

Shiro nodded, “Yeah sounds fun what time?”

“7pm. Don’t be late,” Adam said.

“I won’t,” Shiro said then Adam got out of the car.

On Wednesday Shiro showed up at 6:55 pm. He went up to Adam’s door and knocked. Adam opened the door and let Shiro in. Apparently the only other person there besides them was Adam’s cousin. Adam explained that most of his family is usually around 10 minutes late. He guided him to the kitchen and showed him the various snack platters he had set up.

“Feel free to snack on them,” He said. Shiro nodded and took a carrot from one of them. 

“You met any cute girls lately?” Adam asked.

Shiro paused for a second, “I dont think...I’m attracted to girls...I think...I’m gay,” 

“Really?!” Adam asked, he sounded kind of happy.

“Yeah, I realized recently that I just never really cared for girls romantically.” Shiro said.

“I’m glad you told me, coming out takes a lot of courage,” Adam said.

“It’s not that hard when the person you’re coming out to is your best friend who had been openly bisexual for years,” Shiro replied.

“I guess that would make it a bit easier. I’m still proud, owning who you are is going to make you a better person,” Adam said, “Anyway, who made you have your gay awakening. Was it a celebrity someone in town?”

“Someone in town,” Shiro said.

“Oo do I know them? Describe them to me,”

Shiro panicked, “He’s uhh tall, but not quite as tall as me,and he uhh has light brown skin, and brown hair, and he's kinda muscular,”

Adam looked a little surprised then he smiled again, “ Do I happen to know this mystery man?”  
Shiro continued his panic and replied, “Yes,”

“Hey Shiro?” 

“Yes Adam?”

“Is mystery man me?” Adam asked.

Shiro blushed, he was sure he blushed harder than he had every blushed before. His face likely looked like a tomato. Adam’s smile widened seeing his blush.

“It is isn’t it? I’m not dumb Shiro,” Adam giggled and Shiro somehow managed to blush even harder. 

“A-Adam..yeah...it is you...I hope this doesn’t make things weird,” Shiro said and covered his face.

“Hey Shiro, can you please uncover your face,” Adam said.

“Nope, my face is staying here where it’s safe,”

“Cmon Shiro.” Adam said and when Shiro didn’t uncover his face his spoke again, “I’ll only talk to you after this if you uncover your face and I have something really important to tell you,”

Shiro waited for a moment and then uncovered his face and Adam kissed him on the cheek. “Shiro, you didn’t make this weird at all. I’m really glad it’s me,”

During the time he spent hiding in his hands his blush had lessened but now it was back and bright than ever. Adam laughed as Shiro covered his face again.

“I was worried before today I had a crush on a straight guy,” Adam said, “ those always suck,”

“You’ve had a crush on me too?” Shiro asked uncovering his face again.

“Yeah. Honestly it was kind of why I moved back,” Adam confessed.

“You moved back...because you liked me?” Shiro’s jaw dropped.

“Partially, I also missed it here. But honestly it was mostly because of you,” Adam said.

“ So uhh, what do we do now,” Shiro asked.

Adam smiled and leaned in close, “We do this,” then he kissed Shiro on the lips. Adam’s lips were soft like he had been preparing for this day and were a stark difference from Shiro’s slightly chapped ones. Shiro was the first to pull away his cheeks flushed he gasped for air for a second.

“Oh my god, that just happened,” Shiro said. Adam nodded his smile still on his face. “Can we do it again?” Shiro asked. Adam nodded again they leaned into each other meeting each other halfway. Adam’s hand reached up and combed through Shiro’s hair. This kiss lasted a lot longer until they both pulled away breathless. 

“So…” Shiro began.

“So?” Adam replied.  
“So...are we like… dating now?” Shiro asked.

“I don’t know are we?” 

“Do you want to?” Shiro asked the blush returning to his cheeks.

“I’d love to,” Adam replied.

Adam moved in for another kiss and Shiro met him halfway. A knock at the door cut their kiss short and they pulled away.

“Looks like it’s time for the party,” Adam said, he grabbed Shiro’s hand and led him to the door, “You ready?” Shiro nodded and Adam opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the whole thing. I'm not very good at writing and all of my writing is written in hopes I will get better any critic is greatly appreciated.


End file.
